


Classic Lines

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Flying, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy dangles at the end of a bungee, hoping she doesn't die, while the Avengers fight bad guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wynni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynni/gifts).



> This fic is for Wynni, who has got the prompts.
> 
> When I was writing this, I had Sam in mind for the hero, but both Stella and Wynni said, "Tony!" which was when I realized it could really be any flying Avenger, so... insert your OTP here!
> 
> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

“Clint, I’m gonna  _ kill you _ !” Darcy screamed for the sixth time.

It wasn’t his fault that they’d been attacked by bad guys, but he was the one who had talked her into bungee jumping, and so there she was, trying to keep herself upright and hoping nobody nefarious noticed that there was someone at the end of a line under the bridge.

Yelling probably wasn’t the best idea, but she was scared. And cold. And  _ furious _ . She had no way of knowing how the battle was going, but she knew it still was, because of the frequent gunshots and the bad guy who had fallen past her about two hours (three minutes) ago.

An explosion rocked the bridge, and the line jumped. Darcy bobbed, screamed, and lost her grip, flipping upside down and dangling from her feet once more. But not falling.

“You’re dead, Hawkeye!” she yelled, waiting for the line to still so that she could reach for her feet again. She was not going to hang upside down with blood pooling in her head until it was safe for someone to rescue her.

“Need a lift?” asked a voice that was unexpectedly near.

Darcy made an inelegant noise and lost her grip again, but swinging upside down allowed her to get a look at her Soulmate. 

He was flying. 

Because  _ of course _ he was.

“Where have you been all my life?” she demanded in the most unromantic way possible.

He laughed and moved closer, scooping her into his arms and pulling a knife to cut her feet loose. “Let’s get you out of here and then we can get to living the rest of it,” he said.

She put her arms around his neck. “My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/144758934148/classic-lines)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
